


Nesting Birds

by SuccinctDisquisition



Series: The Avengers Assemble in Bed Universe [10]
Category: Avengers, Avengers (Comics), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Multi, Random - Freeform, Thor focus, clint's hurt, set between chapter two and three of Work in Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccinctDisquisition/pseuds/SuccinctDisquisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is bored of the quiet following Clint's return. He visits the hurt man for lunch and finally gets to take stock of his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an offhand request piece. Nothing serious. Hope you enjoy.

It was quiet in the tower. Anthony Stark had become somewhat of a recluse the past few days as he repaired his armor for future skirmishes. Without the scientific minded man to antagonize Steven Rogers, the warrior was calm. He spent much of his time destroying training equipment or creating elaborate works of art. Natasha Romanov kept mostly to herself in the absence of her beloved partner. The only housemate's presence Thor had been graced with was the good doctor's, and only between Bruce Banner's busy schedule of bustling about finding remedies to Clinton's mysterious ailments with an even more mysterious smile on his face. 

Clinton had been sequestered in the good doctor's rooms for two days already and Thor was sorely missing his little Hawk's company. Bruce's assurances of their SHIELD brother's impending recovery were only so heartening on their own. Thor had to get into those chambers to see his love. 

"Bruce Banner." The Asgardian called out, remembering to keep his voice quiet so not to disturb the Midgardian's tranquility. The dark eyed man hummed contently in response as he arranged plates laden with food and two pitchers of drink onto a serving tray. "I have missed the company of our SHIELD brother of late. Perhaps his spirits could be lightened." Thor suggested offhandedly. 

Bruce smirked with his brow cocked over his glasses in the self assured way Thor adored. "I never barred entry to my room." He murmured before adding on playfully. "He seems like he's in a good mood anyway. Why don't you bring this up to him so I can get down to the labs?"

Thor grinned broadly down at the smaller statured man. "I would be honored to accept such a vital task." As he accepted the tray, the Asgardian pressed a tender kiss to his love's temple. "Enjoy furthering the sciences of this realm Bruce Banner."

The good doctor waved on his way out with a soft smile that still barely touched his eyes. Thor shook his head dismissing that thought pattern and turned instead to focus on the physically ailed Avenger. Clinton was in high spirits said Bruce. But would Thor's presence be appreciated?

The Asgardian traversed the portal to the healer's chambers easily with the help of the house voice, Jarvis. Thor knocked at the door in deference, still cowed by the notion he might offend his loves. "Clinton, I wish to see you."

"Oh shit! Yeah okay, just a sec." Thor could hear bustling beyond the wood wrought door. "Yeah, alright. You can come in now."

Within the rooms, the archer sat gracefully atop a mountain of pillows piled high on Bruce's bed. It was uncanny how the twisted blankets resembled a large bird's nest at the top. The warrior of the SHIELD resembled a baby bird nestled safely up out of harm in its parents' nest. 

Clinton was red faced and looked uncomfortable already. "Hey Thor. What brings you around? Bruce isn't in right now-"

"He is making science." Thor supplied readily. "I have come to lay eyes on you, not Bruce."

This made the Migardian's face darken further as Thor approached the padded creation atop the bed. Clinton folded in on himself and pulled the blanket covering him taut against his body. "I still look the same, just a new scar here and there but nothing too bad, really." The smaller man let out in a rush as if his hastened words might slow the Asgardian's progress. 

Thor climbed into the nest awkwardly, setting the tray in the cavity first. "Be that as it may, I still wish to see you. Your body is quite a spectacle." His stormy grey eyes twinkled with mirth. "A lovely wonder to match the rest of you." He added. 

Clinton looked as though he wanted to bolt. His eyes wide and wild over a jaw set determinedly. He wiggled a bit under the sheet. "If I show you I'm okay, that'll be the end of it. Right?"

Thor sighed. "If it must be so."

The Midgardian nodded curtly. "I may be fine but I'm still kind of banged up. I definitely don't need anyone else mother-henning me. So- I show you my scrapes and you go on your merry little way." The shorter man made a vague shooing gesture. 

Thor frowned back at his love. "I had hoped to spend some of the afternoon together. It feels so long since we last were able to be together."

Clinton shifted in his protective sheet cocoon, seeming to contemplate the new idea. "No sex." He finally settled on. His sky blue eyes bored into Thor's. "I'm still a little sore from the mission."

Thor chuckled, spearing a potato on the fork and waving it in front of the archer's face. "Is that what you believe this relationship has come to? I am here as a caretaker not to ask anything of you. I merely worry over your well being. Now, open wide like the snapper frogs or no sweets."

Clinton blushed but took the bite tentatively, chewing and swallowing without fear of poison. So much had changed in the time Thor had joined the Avengers. Thor's lovers just kept surprising him with pleasant new actions. After a few more bites, the SHIELD warrior unraveled, exposing his bandaged and scarred chest as he pour himself a cup of grape juice. "I can feed myself, you know."

The Asgardian grinned and nodded, scooping up more of the macaroni and cheese the archer seemed to be enjoying. "Aye, and I can feed you as well." He paused. "Does this offend you?" He asked, not realizing Migard might have different feeding customs than home. 

Clint accepted the bite before responding. "Nope. In fact, I have been begging Bruce to feed me since I moved in here. It's- nice." He finished weakly. 

Thor allowed the silence to hang between them, watching the sharp blue eyes across from him for tells on which food to present the injured next. Clinton certainly seemed to enjoy the Easy Macaroni Natasha had helped Anthony made the night before. The archer chose to maneuver his drinks himself and finished both pitchers. 

"You've a hearty appetite, friend. We shall have you back as our SHIELD brother shortly."

Clinton smiled back at Thor before looking nervous once more. "So, you want to see the actual cuts and stuff?" His beautiful sky blue eyes were downcast as he spoke. 

"Aye," Thor affirmed. "I will assist in your bandage change. Despite popular belief, we Asgardians can be injured and I have more times than I would like to admit."

Clinton looked back up at him with a grin. "Oh really? I thought us Midgardians were just fragile."

Thor gave the other blond a grounding stare. "If that were true, the Avengers are either the bravest or most foolhardy warriors I ever battled aside."

Clinton answered with a chuckle. "I like to think so." His eyes crinkled with joy lifting Thor's own spirits. 

"Allow me." The SHIELD warrior swallowed uncertainly but allowed his companion to unravel the wraps around him. They both were quiet as Thor changed the bandages on the other man's torso. He kept his countenance smooth at every already healing wound he came across, finding they ended before reaching the naval. He carefully wrapped the archers arms and pecs back up, hiding the few small cuts from sight. The only one Thor found worth noting was a gash across Clinton's shoulder that appeared to dive a quarter of an inch into the flesh there stretching four inches across but it too was healing. 

The Asgardian moved to pull the sheet from his lover's grasp only to find the grip tightening on the fabric. "There's no need. I'm fine down there. That's it."

Thor frowned at the lie etched across his SHIELD brother's face. He had thought they had gotten past this. "That is not 'it'. We both know that is not 'it'."

"Damn it. What did Bruce tell you?" Clinton cursed. 

"Bruce Banner has told me nothing of your condition but you betray yourself. Please, allow me to see." Thor beseeched the other man. Clinton raised the blanket to the side to expose his legs. Thor peeked under the small adhesive medical strip on his love's knee curiously, finding nothing more than a childish scrape. "I do not understand. Why the secrecy?"

The SHIELD brother sighed heavily. "You wouldn't understand." He looked down at his loose undershorts which Thor noted were an odd choice for the man. "I've made a career on my body. On my ability to bounce back, my resilience. This gets in the way of that."

"You have been injured before this." Thor pointed out drawing those clear blue eyes back to his own. 

"Never with so much to lose." Clinton explained. "Being hurt- showing vulnerability isn't in my repertoire. All I can see is all the ways this could go wrong."

Thor tried not to laugh. "The injuries are not so bad as you believe. If you cannot share your vulnerabilities with your friends, who can you share with?"

The younger man shifted his legs with an uncharacteristic wince. "In my mind, I see a thousand ways to prevent this but I did none of them. I just stood there. That's a major defect in my profession. I'm just so scared- if I can't do the little stuff, no more Avengers."

Thor scooped the smaller man up, freezing when the other cried out softly in pain. "Where else are you injured?"

Clinton shook his head obstinately by way of response. 

"How am I to help you if you will not allow my care?"

The younger man glared at his elder. "Who said I wanted your help?" 

Thor felt a stab of pain in his ego but shifted it aside in favor of remembering his friend was lashing out in pain. "I wish to help. I had hoped you would understand."

Clinton made a pathetically sad face to answer. "I don't want to expose my weakness."

"Would it not be courageous to share such ailments with you beloved?" Thor tried. 

Clinton's face scrunched up with a blush. "Don't use your Jedi mind powers on me."

"My Jed I-" Thor repeated getting cut off by the archer. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll show you but you have to promise not to laugh or tell anyone else. Promise." Clinton said severely. 

"I vow you have my word as the crowned prince of Asgard." Thor responded quickly. 

The older male was surprised when his love removed his under garment. He helped take the bandages beneath off to expose first a cut along the thigh and then a slash across the base of the penis that punctured the scrotum shallowly but appeared not to harm the teste itself. 

Thor let out a long breath with a grave look shared with the archer. "May I suck on it?" He offered. 

"No you may not suck on it!" Clinton squawked.


End file.
